


Podcast: Conversations w/ Schedule

by AyakaSpencer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer/pseuds/AyakaSpencer
Summary: Check out my podcast on most podcast platforms under:  Inner Ramblings w/ Ayaka Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Podcast: Conversations w/ Schedule

Hey guys,

Here is the tentative schedule for December's Conversations w/

Dec 5: [DouglasAmoungUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouglasAmongU/tagged/me) Question deadline: Friday Nov 20

Dec 19: Kendrene. Updated for Scheduling conflict. 

Please remember to label which writer the question is for in the comments.

Thanks and I look forward to hearing from you.


End file.
